


A Friendly Visit

by jxdkid



Series: The Bureacracy of Gods [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Gen, Implied Murder, Tea, friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxdkid/pseuds/jxdkid
Summary: Franklin visits his only mortal friend





	

An elderly woman hummed softly to herself of the  as she cleaned the dishes in her sink. She was interrupted when she heard a knock on her front door.

 

“Come in. The door’s unlocked,” she yelled as she returned to the dishes.

 

The door opened slowly and a young man, early 30s, with straight black hair wearing an open dark grey suit without a tie walked into the house. “Good evening, Mrs. Todd, how has life been treating you?” Franklin asked as he placed a bouquet of black roses into an empty vase by the door.

 

“I’ve been well, no great misfortune has befallen me, yet,” Mrs. Todd said, “Would you like some tea, Frank?”

 

“If it’s not too much trouble,”

 

“Ofcourse not, dear. I always have time for a friend,” she said as she pulled two small clean cups from the sink, “I already had a pot on the stove, in case anyone came by,”

 

“Then it is quite fortunate that I arrived when I did,” Frank said as he sat down at the small table in the kitchen.

 

Mrs.Todd poured a cup and set it in front of Frank, “So how are things for you. Is business still doing good?” she asked as she poured her own cup and sat down across from him, setting the teapot in the center of the table.

 

“Business is slower, but I still keep busy enough,” He answered. He took a sip of the tea and resisted the reflex to spit it out.  _ hm, green tea _ he thought to himself as he forced himself to swallow it. He set the cup down, and his eyes wandered over Mrs.Todd’s head, “Have you always had that clock?” he asked looking at a large wooden wall mounted clock behind the old woman.

 

“Oh no, I saw it at the market and I just had to get it. I think you’ll enjoy what happens when it goes off. It’s one of those cuckoo clocks that puts on a delight little show for anyone watching it, and if I’m reading it correctly we only have a few minutes to wait,” She said excitedly smiling at Franklin.

 

“I would love to see it,” He said.

 

For the next couple of minutes they sat silently, enjoying each other's company, until the old woman began to laugh. “How long have we known eachother, Franklin?”

 

He thought for a second, “I believe you were 5 when you first saw me. If I remember correctly I was there for your father after your mother poisoned him, and currently you are … ?”

 

“87,”

 

“So that would mean we've known eachother for 82 years,”

 

“but if I remember we only became friends on our second meeting when I was 12,”

 

“Yes I remember that, when you murdered your mother to see if I'd show. You convinced me to stay for a bit and we talked. You shouldn't have been able to see me while I'm working, by the way,”

 

“You keep saying that, but I saw you, and now we’re best friends,” She looked up at the clock, “Oh, it's almost time,”

 

Franklin turned his attention to the clock as Mrs. Todd turned her chair to join him in watching it. They watched as the time slowly approached noon. The clock’s bell rang and gears inside could be heard turning. Below the clock's face where 3 small doors opened and from the left one out walked a young woman who spun like a ballerina then bowed, then from the right door out walked a young man in a tuxedo who bowed. They turned to each other, and slowly spun around each other slowly getting closer until they were waltzing together. Their waltz lasted half a minute then the bell rang again and the woman fell into the ground leaving the man alone. The man turned his audience of two, bowed, and walked into the middle door that closed with a loud slam.

 

Mrs. Todd clapped, “Wonderful, wouldn't you say?” she turned to see Frank's face was gravely serious.

 

“We used to meet only once a year,” he said in a serious tone.

 

“Franklin?”

 

“Then it became once a month, then every 2 weeks,”

 

“Frank what are you talking about?”

 

“Do you feel regret?”

 

“I'm sorry?”

 

Mrs. Todd could feel the anger in Franklin’s voice “So many people missing. So many lives lost,” he hit the table causing his tea to spill, “for what?! So you could have tea with death,”

 

Mrs. Todd returned Franklin anger with her own, “Like it's my fault! You never gave me a way to contact you!”

 

“So you killed people to get my attention!”

 

“If it bothered you so much why didn't you stop me!”

 

“I couldn't. Oh, in creation’s name, I wanted to,” Frank said miming the act of strangling Mrs. Todd. Frank took a deep breathe, his voice became calm, but anger still radiated off of him “I have an appointment in a few minutes,” He looked at Mrs Todd who was staring into her empty cup, “I assume this victim’s in the basement, like last time,” She nodded. “Thank you for the tea,” he said as he walked to the basement stairs.

 

She waited for him to close the door to the stairs, and began to sob. After a few minutes Franklin returned to the main floor, and sat back down at the kitchen table. Mrs. Todd had returned to cleaning the dishes while Frank was working. She could feel his presence and tensed up. Franklin glanced up at the clock, and began to tap on the table matching the tempo of the clock’s ticking. Mrs. Todd watched Franklin over her shoulder as she continued to absentmindedly clean the bloody knife. They both waited in silence, both were aware that they were each aware of the other. Mrs. Todd’s hands began to shake, and her grip on the knife tightens. She slowly brought the knife to her face and inspected it. She glanced at Franklin who was watching the clock very intently. She turned to him with the knife raised over her head and charged at Franklin, yelling at him, “You won’t take me!” 

  
Franklin smiled, as the small rug under her caught on her feet tripping her. She hit the ground with a loud thud and a squish. Slowly, blood spread from her head coating the wooden floor in crimson. Franklin stood up and walked out of the house, “It’s about time,”


End file.
